gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
XXXG-01W Wing Gundam
|image=XXXG-01W_Wing_Gundam_TV_-_Front.png;Front-MS Mode (TV Ver.) Winggundam-back.jpg;Rear-MS Mode (TV Ver.) XXXG-01W Wing Gundam Bird.jpg;Bird Mode (TV Ver.) XXXG-01WK.jpg;MS Mode (EW Ver.) Wing_EW_Bird.jpg;Bird Mode (EW Ver.) 007 XXXG-01W Wing Gundam (from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing);Video |transformable=Yes |usage=General-Purpose |type=Suit |OfficialName=Wing Gundam ウイングガンダム |designation=XXXG-01W |archetype=XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero |first=April 7, 195 |last=December 22, 195 |era=After Colony |mechdesigner=Kunio Okawara Wing, Hajime Katoki EW |series=Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Gundam Build Fighters~1, Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Duel, Gundam Battle Assault |manufacturer=Doctor J |operator=Colony Liberation Organizaton, G Team, Sanc Kingdom, Earth Sphere Unified Nation, |pilot=Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Lady Une, Sei Iori, Ricardo Fellini, |height=16.3 |emptyweight=7.1 |armor=Gundanium Alloy |powerplant=Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |paccommodation=Pilot only~in cockpit in torso |wingabilitylevels=Fighting Ability: Level 130, Weapons Ability: Level 140, Speed Ability: Level 150, Power Ability: Level 120, Armor Ability: Level 130 |armaments=2 x Vulcan Gun~TV only 2 x Machine Cannon |OptionalEquip=Buster Rifle Shield~2 x Beam Saber |optionalHandheldArmaments=2 x Drei Zwerg~EW only -6 x Messer Zwerg |SpecEquip=Bird Mode Search Eye Self-Destruct System |optionalEquipments=2 x Energy Cartridge Pod~EW only }}The XXXG-01W Wing Gundam (aka Gundam Zero-One) is the titular mobile suit of the Mobile Suit Gundam Wing series. The unit was primarily piloted by Heero Yuy. Technology & Combat Characteristics Out of the five original Gundams created for Operation Meteor, Wing Gundam is the most well-balanced in terms of abilities and bears the closest resemblance to their common ancestor: the XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero.1/100 Master Grade Wing Gundam model kit manual, Bandai Similar to the Wing Zero, the Wing Gundam can transform into an alternate flight form known as "Bird Mode" and has a powerful buster rifle as part of its armaments. However, the "Zero System" interface which has technical problems, and other parts that are considered to be excessive, are removed and the skills of the pilot are needed to make up for the shortfall. The major contributor to the Wing Gundam's mobility is the pair of wing units on the backpack. These units not only generate lift, but can also change the aerodynamic characteristics of the mobile suit through the movements of their individual panels, supporting a range of speed from stall to hypersonic. Even in outer space, the wing units exhibit high attitude control capability using both AMBAC and built-in vernier thrusters. By transforming into Bird Mode, the Wing Gundam's mobility and movement range are increased further, allowing it to conduct operations that other Gundams could not. The leg thrusters on the back of the knees serve as the main verniers in Bird Mode, and they are also used for dashing on the ground during MS mode. The Wing Gundam EW is Hajime Katoki's redesign of Wing, created following the release of the Gundam Wing sequel OVA/movie Endless Waltz; which has been prominently featured in the Glory of the Losers manga re-telling of the series (among other works). The redesigned Wing retains largely the same armament and abilities, but resembles the Wing Zero in appearance even more than before and can be equipped with extra energy cartridges to enable its buster rifle to fire nine shots per use instead of three. Armaments ;*Buster Rifle :Wing Gundam's signature weapon, usable in MS mode and Bird Mode. Its energy cartridges allow it to fire three powerful beam shots, each comparable in power to a battleship's main guns and capable of destroying a small group of mobile suits and ships.XXXG - 01W Wing Gundam, "New Mobile Report Gundam Wing" Official Website, Sunrise 1/144 Original Wing Gundam model kit manual, Bandai This powerful shot not only produces a wide beam with a radius of 150 meters over several tens of kilometers, it also generates high heat and a magnetic field. However, by adjusting the output, the affected area can be altered.1/144 HGAC Wing Gundam model kit manual, Bandai The beam itself has a composite structure, consisting of low speed but highly destructive particle beam running through the center of a high speed and highly penetrative beam. The rifle can be reloaded with spare energy cartridges through a break-action similar to a double-barrel shotgun. As it is not powered by the Gundam's reactor (unlike the Wing Zero's twin buster rifle), it is usable by other mobile suits as well. ;*Vulcan Gun :A pair of guns mounted on the head. When fired in unison with the machine cannons, they will be out of bullets in less than a minute. Mainly for close quarters combat and to restrain enemy units. They are omitted from the Katoki version (though they are still listed among Wing's stats in the Glory of the Losers manga). ;*Machine Cannon :Located on the shoulders, the two cannons are short to medium range weapons. They are capable of rapid fire thanks to internal drum structure. In the Katoki version, they are covered when not it use, similar to the Wing Zero's machine cannons. ;*Shield :Made of high-strength Gundanium alloy, it can also be used as a ramming weapon. The shield can be mounted on the left arm and/or held with the left hand. It can be mounted on its back when not in use. In Bird Mode, it is docked with the buster rifle and mounted on the backpack. A sensor is mounted at the tip of the TV Version, but it is omitted in the EW version. :;*Beam Saber ::The beam saber is the standard close-combat weapon for many mobile suits, it generates a blade-shaped beam to melt and cut through enemy's armor. Due to the use of the highly durable Gundanium alloy, the Wing Gundam's beam saber has a high output that is not attenuated even in water. A pair of beam sabers are stored in the Gundam's shield. When the beam saber is needed, the lower half of the shield folds to expose the grip of one saber. The beam saber is typically wielded in Wing's right hand, which forces the Gundam to discard its buster rifle temporarily since the shield is typically held by its left hand. ;*Drei Zwerg (Ver. EW only) :Appears in the Glory of the Losers manga and Frozen Teardrop novel, it is a powerful beam rifle-type weapon that was originally designed for the Wing Gundam Proto Zero. Data of the weapon was stored in the ZERO System by Doctor J in A.C. 186. The Drei Zwerg is a combination of three identical component rifles known as Messer Zwerg, which can be used individually. In A.C. 195, after encountering the Proto Zero, Heero creates imperfect replicas of the Drei Zwerg for Wing Gundam. Although it can function on its own as a weapon, it can also be mounted on Wing's buster rifle to increase its destructive power. This combined form is known as Drei Zwerg Buster. However, they can only be used once each in this combined form as they are not made of Gundanium Alloy, and hence cannot withstand the weapon's power. When not in use, the Drei Zwerg can be mounted on Wing's arms (resembling a hawk's talons when in Bird Mode). Heero uses one of the Drei Zwerg to defend the Sanc Kingdom and the other during the battle at Luxembourg. Special Features ;*Bird Mode :When transforming into Bird Mode; the Gundam's head and waist rotate backward, the legs fold up with the feet pointing backward, the shoulder armor fold down, the hands retract inside the forearms, and the talons fold over the forearms. Finally, the shield and buster rifle docks together and then attaches onto the Gundam's backpack to form the nose, and the Gundam's wings spread open. In this form, Wing is capable of high-speed flight, though it is restricted to Earth's atmosphere unless equipped with extra boosters. The transformation is similar for the Katoki version, but the head and waist do not rotate (with the head covered up by the buster rifle's arm cover), the hands do not retract inside the forearms, and the talons do not fold over the forearms; instead the arms rotate to have the talons face down. ;*Search Eye :Focused on data gathering. When the antennas and main cameras do not suffice, the Gundam's secondary eye comprised of the large jewel on its chest is used to gather visual and radio-wave data. ;*Self-Destruct System :Wing Gundam was built to self-destruct should the pilot choose to. A remote detonator is placed within the cockpit and if a dire situation arrives, the pilot can destroy the Gundam. The system was designed to overload its power systems and has enough explosive power to destroy several city blocks. It's a last option tactic if the pilot is incapable of protecting the Gundam, while not allowing it to fall into enemy hands. It also can be used as one large explosive device to eradicate large targets. ;*Energy Cartridge Pod (Ver. EW only) :Two energy cartridge pods, each containing three spare energy cartridges for a total of six cartridges, can be mounted on the forearms of the Wing Gundam, allowing the buster rifle to fire nine shots instead of only three in a single sortie. In the Glory of the Losers manga, Heero used the last energy cartridge as part of his Gundam's self-detonation in Siberia. Variants ;*Wing Gundam Ricardo Fellini Custom :A customized Wing Gundam Gunpla built and operated by Ricardo Fellini. It features a green color scheme, and retains all of the Wing Gundam's standard armaments. Through many victories and defeats, Ricardo would continue to modify his Wing Gundam, eventually resulting in the XXXG-01Wf Wing Gundam Fenice. History Operation Meteor The Wing Gundam was developed in the L1 Colony Cluster by the engineer Doctor J as a tool of revenge to use against the OZ organization for the assassination of the pacifist leader of the colonies, Heero Yuy. After being built in the L1 Colony Cluster, the Wing Gundam was sent to Earth with Heero to begin Operation Meteor; at the same time that each of Doctor J's fellow scientists deployed their respective Gundams as well. However, the Wing Gundam was intercepted during its descent through Earth's atmosphere by an UESA assault carrier commanded by OZ's Zechs Merquise. Heero destroyed both of the carrier's Aries suits with the Wing Gundam's Buster Rifle, but Zechs used his Leo suit to grapple with and weigh down the Wing Gundam. The Wing Gundam then crashed into the Pacific Ocean near the coast of Japan, and Heero abandoned it. After leaving the Wing Gundam at the bottom of the sea, Heero enlisted as a student at the Saint Gabriel Academy in order to disguise himself. He later stole several underwater torpedoes from an Alliance naval base, with the intention of destroying the Wing Gundam before it fell into enemy hands. However, the Wing Gundam had already been saved from OZ by Duo Maxwell, pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe. The Wing Gundam was set to self-detonate, but Duo deactivated the device. Duo later encountered Heero as he raised both of their Gundams out of the sea. Unaware of Duo's allegiance, Heero fired the stolen torpedoes at the two suits; though they only caused minimal damage. Still, the fact that Heero knew Gundanium's impact tolerance made Duo realize he was the Wing Gundam's pilot. After Duo helped Heero escape captivity from an Alliance military hospital, he recovered both of their Gundams from the sea. Heero repaired the Wing Gundam by stealing parts from Deathscythe behind Duo's back, and he used it for a mission to destroy an enemy air carrier transporting Gundanium Alloy. Heero later used the Wing Gundam for a mission to destroy OZ's northern Pacific Ocean supply base, during which he once again encountered Duo and repaid his debt to him by firing Wing Gundam's buster rifle at an enemy Leo that was coming up behind the repaired Deathscythe. When OZ sent mobile suits to attack the Saint Gabriel Academy with the intent of killing Relena Darlian, Heero used the Wing Gundam to counterattack; believing that OZ had discovered his hideout. During Heero's mission to the New Edwards Base, all five of the Gundam pilots were united thinking they were about to destroy OZ once and for all. However, Heero destroyed an OZ carrier with Wing's beam saber before he found out that it held the pacifistic leader of the Alliance military, Field Marshal Noventa. OZ's leader, Treize Khushrenada, had tricked the Gundam pilots, and the ramifications were clear when OZ took over the world unopposed. When Heero was alerted to OZ's plan to self-detonate the New Edwards Base's missiles in order to eliminate the Gundams, he used the Wing Gundam to break into the missile silo and disarm the explosives. Some time later, Heero used the Wing Gundam to team up with Duo in destroying an OZ island base near the school they had transferred to. Self-destruction and restoration The Wing Gundam's next (and ultimately last) major mission with Heero was in Siberia. Here, OZ was preparing to launch their new Taurus suits, and four of the five Gundams arrived to prevent their deployment. As soon as the Wing Gundam arrived, it was intercepted by Zechs' Tallgeese suit and they engaged in a beam saber duel. Though they seemed evenly matched, the Wing Gundam managed to gain the upper hand when it sliced the Tallgeese's left arm off. However, the duel was interrupted when OZ's Lady Une threatened to destroy the space colonies if the Gundam pilots did not surrender their suits. In response to this, Heero activated Wing's self-detonation device while standing just outside the cockpit; destroying his Gundam and nearly killing himself as well. While Heero spent more than a month recovering from his near-death experience under the care of fellow Gundam pilot Trowa Barton, Zechs had taken Wing's remains with him and began to rebuild it for an intended re-match as he felt both cheated and disgusted by Lady Une's actions in Siberia. However, OZ's parent organization, Romefeller, ordered Zechs to have the Gundam's remains destroyed. Zechs tricked Romefeller by simply destroying a dummy, and had the Wing Gundam taken to his base in Antarctica in order to continue its reconstruction. Though the Gundam was mostly rebuilt at Zechs' base, its highly-calibrated inner systems were completely destroyed in its self-detonation; leaving it at a disadvantage. Zechs also had the self-destruct system removed to avoid another interrupted duel. However, the Wing Gundam was left in the base as Zechs and Heero began their re-match, as Heero had chosen to use Trowa's Gundam Heavyarms instead to avoid any sense of reluctance between himself and Zechs. During the battle, Trowa used the Wing Gundam to prevent Romefeller's search party from interfering and destroyed a pair of Aries that were following Relena's transport. When Romefeller's fleet arrived, Trowa converted the Wing Gundam into Bird Mode and picked up Heavyarms as he and Heero made their escape. When the five Gundam pilots returned to space to stop OZ from taking over the colonies, Heero left the Wing Gundam behind on Earth due to its lack of mobility in space combat and to also avoid enemy detection easier. Some time later, the Wing Gundam was found underwater on Earth by Sally Po, who eventually turned it over to Lucrezia Noin after the two recovered it while Sally was temporarily imprisoned by OZ. Noin then brought the Gundam to the rebuilt Sanc Kingdom's underground hanger. After Heero returned to Earth with Quatre Winner, they eventually arrived at the Sanc Kingdom as well and Heero was once again reunited with his Gundam. After much convincing from Noin and Quatre, Heero used the Wing Gundam to defend Relena's pacifist nation from Romefeller for a time. Final battle and replacement When Romefeller sent an army of Virgo mobile dolls to crush the Treize Faction at their base in Luxembourg, Heero used the Wing Gundam to help defend the Treize Faction in order to prevent Romefeller from spreading their forces any further. the Wing Gundam proved to be more of a match for the Virgos than Treize's Leos and Aries, but the Gundam's right leg was damaged during the battle (though it destroyed several more enemies with its buster rifle while laying on the ground). As more Virgos began surrounding Wing, Treize spoke to Heero on the Gundam's intercom, encouraging him not to give up. Heero managed to get the Wing Gundam back on its feet, but it was eventually blasted into a building; disabling the Gundam completely. After the remaining Virgos were destroyed in a suicide attack by three of Treize's soldiers, Heero exited Wing's cockpit and abandoned his Gundam for the final time. He soon after was given the Gundam Epyon by Treize, though Heero would later replace that suit with Wing's ancestor, the Wing Gundam Zero. Last heroics Sometime after the battle at Luxembourg Base, the abandoned Wing Gundam was captured by OZ and taken to a base on the grounds of a military hospital for repairs. While there, it was fitted with booster rockets to allow it to fly in space, though one engineer asked another why the Gundam needed the modifications for space flight since seemingly nobody remaining on Earth was capable of piloting it. When Treize attempted suicide in space by taunting Zechs into firing the battleship Libra's main cannon directly at him, Lady Une suddenly awoke from a long-term coma on Earth and commandeered the idle Gundam; launching the Wing Gundam into space at full speed. Rapidly switching the Wing Gundam out of Bird Mode, Lady Une arrived just in time to push Treize's Tallgeese II suit out of the devastating path of the laser beam. Taking the full force of the laser, the Gundam was almost completely disintegrated by the blast with only its head and torso remaining afterwards. Lady Une then emerged from the cockpit (as she was wearing a spacesuit) and climbed onto the Tallgeese II's hand. Although the Gundam was never seen again after this, it's not entirely sure if it was ever completely destroyed given Wing's history of surviving destruction over and over. Picture Gallery Busterrifle.jpg|The internal structure of Wing's buster rifle. Vlcsnap-60327.jpg|Wing Gundam firing its buster rifle. WingGundamOP.png|Close-up of Wing's damaged head (as seen in the series' first opening theme). Ep1-operation-meteor.jpg|Wing's atmospheric re-entry capsule. gunthumb4_lg_wing.jpg|Wing Gundam in Bird Mode. gunthumb1_lg_wing.jpg|Wing Gundam preparing for another mission. gunthumb3_lg_wing.jpg|Wing Gundam aiming its buster rifle at Deathscythe. GundamWep06f.jpg|Wing Gundam ramming an Aries with its shield. Ep6-party-night.jpg|Wing Gundam approaching Relena. OzDestruction.png|Wing Gundam using its beam saber to destroy Field Marshal Noventa's shuttle. GundamWep08c.jpg|Wing Gundam breaking into the New Edwards Base missile silo. gunthumb2_lg_wing.jpg|Wing Gundam aiming its buster rifle at the Tallgeese. GundamWep10e.jpg|Wing Gundam vs. Tallgeese Ep10-heero-distracted-by-defeat.jpg|Wing Gundam vs. Tallgeese GundamWep10f.jpg|The Wing Gundam's remains following its self-detonation in Siberia. GundamWep15c.jpg|Wing Gundam being rebuilt by Zechs in Antarctica. GundamWep31f.jpg|Wing Gundam defending the Sanc Kingdom. Wing Gundam vs Leo.jpg|Wing Gundam vs. Zechs' Leo (Perfect File) Ep-49-2.jpg|Wing Gundam cameo in G Gundam. Ep-49-4.jpg|Wing Gundam cameo in G Gundam. W gundam EarlyDesigns.jpg|The early mecha designs of Gundam Wing; Wing Gundam is on the far left. SD Wing Gundam.jpg|Wing Gundam from SD Gundam G Generation: Overworld. SD Neo Bird Mode.jpg|Wing Gundam's Bird Mode in SD Gundam G Generation: Overworld. Unit_b_wing_gundam.png|B-Rank Wing Gundam as it appears in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online. Unit_br_wing_gundam_ew.png|BR-Rank Wing Gundam (EW) as it appears in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online. Wing Gunpla.JPG|Wing Gundam Gunpla in Gundam Build Fighters. Wing Gunpla 2.JPG|Wing Gundam Gunpla ready for Gunpla Battle (Build Fighters). Wing Gunpla Head.JPG|Wing Gundam Gunpla activates (Build Fighters). Wing Gunpla Takes Aim.JPG|Wing Gundam Gunpla takes aim (Build Fighters). Wing Gundam Gunpla Vulcan.JPG|Wing Gundam Gunpla fires Vulcan guns and machine cannons (Build Fighters). Wing Gunpla Takes Aim 2.JPG|Wing Gundam Gunpla aims buster rifle (Build Fighters). Red Wing Gundam.JPG|Red Wing Gundam (Build Fighters) wingricardo.jpg|Wing Gundam Ricardo Custom (Build Fighters) Wing Ka.jpg|Wing Gundam and Wing Zero, Ver. EW winggundam-birdmode-Drei Zwerg.jpg|Wing Drei Zwerg in Glory of the Losers. winggundam-MS-Drei Zwerg.jpg|Wing Drei Zwerg in Glory of the Losers. xxxg-01w-neobird ver ka.jpg|Wing EW in Bird Mode. GTBM2 - Wing Gundam.png|Wing's portrait in Gundam Battle Assault. Mobile Suit Gundam 40th anniversary project (Visual C).jpg|Wing Gundam with Heero and Kamille Bidan in key visuals for Gundam 40th Anniversary "Beyond". Wing_gundam_(5).jpg|Wing Gundam (Perfect File) Wing Gundam & Zeta Gundam (SGR PV 01).jpg|About Zeta Gundam (Waverider Mode) in Super Gundam Royale PV Wing Gundam & Zeta Gundam (SGR PV 03).jpg|With Zeta Gundam in Super Gundam Royale PV SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Wing Gundam (EW Ver.).png|Wing Gundam (EW Ver.) from SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Fan Arts Wing verka girl.jpg|MS Girl fan art of Wing Gundam EW by Komatsu Eiji. XXXG-01W Wing kai.jpg|Wing EW fan art by robographer. XXXG-01W Wing kai MA.jpg|Wing EW Bird-mode fan art by robographer. wing gundam.jpg wing gundam (2).jpg wing gundam (4).jpg wing gundam (3).jpg Gunpla 1-144-wing.gif|1/144 Original Wing Gundam (1995): box art WF01 Wing Gundam.jpg|1/144 Original Wing Gundam (Re-issue; 2000): box art 130px-HGUC-Gundam-Wing-Box Art.jpg|1/144 HGAC Wing Gundam (2013): box art RG Wing Gundam EW.jpg|1/144 RG XXXG-01W Wing Gundam EW (2016): box art HG 1-100 Boxart - Wing Gundam.jpg|1/100 HG Gundam Wing XXXG-01W Wing Gundam (1995): box art Mg-wing-verka.jpg|1/100 MG XXXG-01W Wing Gundam "Ver.Ka" (2004): box art Mg_wing_tv.jpg|1/100 MG XXXG-01W Wing Gundam (2010): box art Mg_wing_ew.jpg|1/100 MG XXXG-01W Wing Gundam EW (2011): box art HiRM-Wing Gundam EW.jpg|1/100 HiRM XXXG-01W Wing Gundam EW (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art HiRM 1 100 GUNDAM WING EW promotional video - EN sub|HiRM 1/100 GUNDAM WING EW promotional video - EN sub BB Senshi 148.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi XXXG-01W Wing Gundam (1995): box art BB Senshi Wing Gundam EW.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi XXXG-01W Wing Gundam EW (2011): box art SDGG-34-WingGundam.jpg|SDGG XXXG-01W Wing Gundam (2000): box art Action Figures MSiA_xxxg-01w_p01_HongKong.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "XXXG-01W Wing Gundam" (Hong Kong release; 2000): package front view. MSiA_xxxg-01w_p02_Japan.jpg|MSiA / MIA "XXXG-01W Wing Gundam" action figure (Japanese release; 2000): package front view. MSiA_xxxg-01w_p03_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "XXXG-01W Wing Gundam" (North American release; 2000): package front view. MSiA_xxxg-01w_p04_USA-gold.jpg|MSiA / MIA "XXXG-01W Wing Gundam" (North American release with gold paint; 2000): package front view. MSiA_xxxg-01w_clear_SDGGenGBeat_Taiwan_p01.jpg|MSiA / MIA "XXXG-01W Wing Gundam" (Clear Color Version) (Taiwan-only Bandai Wonderswan SD Gundam G Generation: Gather Beat video game exclusive; 2000): package front view. MSiA_xxxg-01w_crystal_BandaiDanielco_HongKong_p01.jpg|MSiA / MIA "XXXG-01W Wing Gundam (Crystal Ver.)" action figure (Bandai (Hong Kong)/Danielco special limited release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_xxxg-01w_2ndVer_p01_Asia.jpg|MSiA / MIA "XXXG-01W Wing Gundam (Second Version)" (Asian release; 2003): package front view. MSiA_xxxg-01w_2ndVer_p02_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "XXXG-01W Wing Gundam (Second Version)" (North American release; 2003): package front view. RobotDamashii_xxxg-01w-EW_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "XXXG-01W Wing Gundam Ver." (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2011): package front view. RobotDamashii_xxxg-01w_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "XXXG-01W Wing Gundam" (2014): package front view. GFF_0006_WingGundamEarlyType_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0006 "XXXG-01WE Wing Gundam (Early Type)" figure set (2002): package front view. GFF_0006_WingGundamEarlyType_box-back.jpg|GFF #0006 "XXXG-01WE Wing Gundam (Early Type)" figure set (2002): package rear view. GFF_0006_sample_01_WingGundamEarlyType-MSMode.JPG|GFF #0006 "XXXG-01WE Wing Gundam (Early Type)" figure set (2002): product sample (MS mode) GFF_0006_sample_02_WingGundamEarlyType-BirdMode.JPG|GFF #0006 "XXXG-01WE Wing Gundam (Early Type)" figure set (2002): product sample (Bird mode) GFF_Limited_WingGundamEarlyType-CrystalClear_box-front.jpg|GFF "XXXG-01WE Wing Gundam (Early Type)" (Crystal Clear Ver.) figure set (Limited edition San Diego Comic-Con exclusive; 2009): package front view. GFF_Limited_WingGundamEarlyType-CrystalClear_box-back.jpg|GFF "XXXG-01WE Wing Gundam (Early Type)" (Crystal Clear Ver.) figure set (Limited edition San Diego Comic-Con exclusive; 2009): package rear view. GFF_Limited_WingGundamEarlyType-CrystalClear_p01_sample_MSMode.jpg|GFF "XXXG-01WE Wing Gundam (Early Type)" (Crystal Clear Ver.) figure set (Limited edition 'San Diego Comic-Con' exclusive; 2009): product sample (MS mode) GFF_Limited_WingGundamEarlyType-CrystalClear_p02_sample_BirdMode.jpg|GFF "XXXG-01WE Wing Gundam (Early Type)" (Crystal Clear Ver.) figure set (Limited edition 'San Diego Comic-Con' exclusive; 2009): product sample (Bird mode) Notes & Trivia *Wing Gundam's role in the original manga adaptation of Gundam Wing features several differences from the anime. For example, after crashing Wing into the Pacific Ocean, Heero retrieves his Gundam immediately after his first encounter with Relena thanks to Duo's timely arrival. Other differences from the anime include Wing's self-detonation occurring at the New Edwards base instead of Siberia; Heero using the rebuilt Wing instead of Heavyarms for his rematch with Zechs in Antarctica; and Heero abandoning Wing for the last time during the fall of the Sanc Kingdom rather than the battle of Luxembourg (he simply leaves it behind in the Sanc Kingdom's hanger, and OZ captures it after the battle). Furthermore, Wing receives less extensive damage from the Libra main laser cannon when Lady Une uses it to rescue Treize, though what happens to the Gundam afterwards is again left unexplained. *The initial design of Wing Gundam was to follow the "nationality" trend from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Wing's design is Japanese and, according to designer Kunio Okawara's comments, is heavily based on the God Gundam. It should be noted that the Gundam's wings were missing from this initial design and it wasn't until the second draft that the wings, as well as its transformation ability, were added. *Despite being the title mobile suit of Gundam Wing, as well as arguably the most powerful Gundam among the original five of the series in terms of armament and abilities, Wing saw little action compared to its fellow Gundams (especially after it was rebuilt following its self-destruction in episode 10) and was abandoned by its own pilot multiple times. *Wing was the only Gundam of the original five of Gundam Wing to never receive an upgrade during the series; it was instead replaced by its prototype, the Wing Zero. *The only character from the series to ever actually refer to Wing Gundam by its name was Treize (in episode 46); to others it was referred to as simply "Heero's Gundam" or "Gundam Zero-One," while Heero himself only ever referred to it as "my mobile suit" or "my Gundam" (though Heero does refer to the Wing Gundam by its name in the original manga adaptation of the series). *Video game appearances for Wing Gundam include Gundam Wing: Endless Duel (released only in Japan), Gundam Battle Assault (an American remake of Gundam: The Battle Master 2) and the mecha crossover game Another Century's Episode (also released only in Japan). *The Wing Gundam EW is arguably the most distinct redesign of the five Operation Meteor Gundams, as Wing's head, body and even its armaments were considerably altered to better resemble its replacement, Wing Zero; perhaps most notably changing the traditional single "V-fin" on Wing's forehead. *The Wing Gundam EW made its first video game appearance in Super Robot Wars Alpha 2 as "Wing Gundam Early Type". It was an unlockable unit that could be obtained if the five main Gundam Wing pilots' levels were over 140 combined by stage 35. The Wing EW was weaker than the Wing Zero EW as it had no ZERO System and its buster rifle was ammo-based, not EN-based. However, all seven playable Gundam Wing characters could pilot it. *The Armor Girls Project Wing Gundam figure includes a special hardpoint attachment that allowed the option of equipping the Robot Damashii EW Version Wing Zero's wings. *The Gundam Fix Figuration's figurine of the Hajime Katoki's redesign of the Wing Gundam is named as "XXXG-01WE Wing Gundam Type". However, the Master Grade releases of this design uses the name "XXXG-01W Wing Gundam". A slight variation of the latter name, "XXXG-01W Wing Gundam EW", is used in the Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Endless Waltz: Glory of the Losers manga. *Wing Gundam makes several appearances in Gundam Build Fighters. It appears in the first Gunpla battle scene in the series where Sei Iori used it against Susumu Sazaki's YMS-15SS Gyan. A red-colored version is shown later in the first episode, as part of the Gunpla Battle World Championships promotional video Sei watches in a town square. A variant of the Wing Gundam Gunpla, the XXXG-01Wf Wing Gundam Fenice, is piloted by Ricardo Fellini. *Though the unit itself does not appear in Gundam Breaker, its EW wings can be built from scratch using the wings from the Wing Zero EW. References Wing-lineart.jpg WinggundamEW-drei.jpg External links *[http://www.gundam-w.jp/tv/ms/01.html XXXG-01W Wing Gundam on "Mobile Suit Gundam Wing" Official Site (Japanese)] *XXXG-01W Wing Gundam on MAHQ.net